


Payback

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Height Differences, M/M, Payback, Romance, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Jason keeps putting things out of Tim's reach and he's not having it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot I decided to do because I wanted to write some JayTim fluff and stuff.

“Hey, Jay.” Tim leaned over the back of the couch and Jason head, so the other man had no choice other than to pay attention to him. “Have you seen my tablet? I thought I left it on the table, but it’s not there and it’s not on the charger either.”

“I moved it.”

“Where? The Titans are going to call soon. They’ll get worried if I don’t answer.”

“I moved it out of the way.”

“Jason Peter Todd, tell me where you put my tablet!”

A little smirk appeared on Jason’s face and Tim cursed himself for finding it so attractive. “Pulling out my full name? I must be in trouble.”

“You will be if you don’t tell me where you put it.”

“On top of the bookshelf.”

“Why would you put it there?”

“I told you. I moved it out of the way.”

“How am I supposed to get it?” When Jason’s smirk turned into a wide smile, Tim glared angrily at his boyfriend. “It’s not funny! Go get it down for me.”

“Just use a chair.”

“You put it up there, so you get it down. Hurry up.”

“I’d rather watch you struggle for it.”

“I’m divorcing you.”

“We’re not even married!”

With an aggravated huff, Tim stormed away from Jason and over to the huge bookshelf Jason magically showed up with one day. Tim had a suspicion Jason had been scouring Gotham for the biggest bookshelf he could find because the high ceilings in their apartment allowed for it. It hadn’t taken long for Jason to fill every shelf with books of almost every genre available. Between the weight of the books and the sturdiness of the wood, Tim was reasonably sure it would hold up when he tried to climb it.

“Uhhh, Timbers? What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“I’m divorcing you, right after I get my tablet and find the number of a good divorce attorney.” As quick as he could, Tim scaled the bookshelf, snatched his tablet off the top, and dropped back to the ground. “Also, I’m staying in my room at the Manor tonight. You’re a gigantic asshole.”

“I can’t believe you just did that. How much do you weigh? I’m pretty sure Cass would have tipped that over and she barely weighs anything.”

“You’re digging yourself a really deep hole right now.”

“I bought more coffee when I went to the store today and those chocolate snacks you like.”

“Bribery is not going to work tonight. I’m doing this call in our room. Don’t interrupt me or I’ll throw the first thing I can reach at your face.”

“Someone’s grumpy.”

After slamming the door shut behind him, Tim grabbed the pair of Jason’s boots he always kept under his side of the bed and placed them on the nightstand where he could easily reach them. “I heard that, asshole!”

* * *

 

“Has anyone seen my bo staff?”

With a little smirk, Damian looked up from what he was doing to answer. “Todd had it last.”

“Did you see where he put it?”

“Up there.”

To Tim’s immediate fury, Damian pointed at a spot well out of Tim’s reach and without any good ledges for easy climbing. When he turned back to look at Damian, the little brat had an evil gleam in his eyes that made Tim’s blood boil. The boy leaned back in his chair, like he was about to enjoy a show, then quirked an expectant eyebrow at Tim. There was no doubt in Tim’s mind most of Damian’s amusement came from the fact he now towered over Tim and could have easily reached it.

With as much defiance as possible, Tim picked a spot he’d be able to easily jump to and sprang into the air. His fingers gripped the ledge tightly and he used the momentum from the jump and the quick swing he did to reach the top. He pulled himself on top of the rack and grabbed his bo staff with an angry huff. Something crumpled beneath his fingers, pulling his attention away from jumping down and to the paper now held in his hand. The writing was so familiar, he immediately knew the person who wrote it and he didn’t hesitate to ball it up so he could throw it directly in the trash.

The sound of his boots hitting the ground echoed around the Cave. He walked over to Damian and knocked him upside the head with his bo staff. The younger boy attempted to yank the bo staff from him, but Tim was quicker and had it well out of his reach before he could get close.

“Tell Jason it’s on.”

Damian clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not your messenger. If you have something to tell your boyfriend, tell him yourself.”

“You’ll do this or I’ll tell Bruce where you really were that night you told him you stayed over at our place. Got it?”

“Why does no one believe me when I say you’re the evil one, not Todd.”

“That’s none of your concern. Are you going to do what I told you to?”

“Fine.”

“Great and don’t forget to tell him, he’s on his own tonight. I’ll be with Steph.”

“Whatever. Just go away.”

“Pleasure as always, Dami.”

* * *

 

Something large and warm pressed against Tim’s back and leaned just enough weight against Tim he didn’t have to lean forward. Instead of turning to kiss Jason, Tim completely ignored him and kept his focus on the food he was cooking. A nudge from Jason’s chin against the side of his head, didn’t do anything to change Tim’s mind, but it earned him several more nudges. When Jason had enough of being ignored, his arms wrapped around Tim’s waist, then he lifted Tim off the ground. Tim let out a put-upon sigh and smacked Jason on the arm with the wooden spoon in his hands.

“Damn it, Timmers. That’s hot.”

“It was in boiling water before you made me remove it.”

Jason placed him gently back on his feet, then spun him around. “Don’t act that way. Are you still mad about the bo staff? I already promised a hundred times to never do it again and I bought your favorite dessert from the bakery you love.”

“Yes.”

“What do I have to do for you to stop being mad at me?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“I’ll be even more upset if you cause me to burn our dinner.”

“I’ll take the hint.” After stealing a quick kiss, Jason turned him back around and leaned against him once again. “Can I ask you a question before I leave you alone?”

“One question.”

“Have you seen my guns and my phone and my book?”

“That’s multiple questions in one.”

“Come on, short stack. I really need to find them.”

Making sure to slam the spoon down hard enough it rattled the stovetop, Tim tried his best not to make his fake anger obvious. “Call me that again and you’ll need new kneecaps.”

“Promise. Have you seen my stuff?”

“I moved it.”

“Where?”

“Let’s just say, you might need to get down on your hands and knees if you want to reach it.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means.” Tim removed the food from the stove, so he could see the look on Jason’s face without fear of burning anything. “Payback’s a bitch. Hope you don’t get stuck like Pooh because I’m not helping you out.”

“You’re sadistic.”

“All’s fair in love and war, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop by my Tumbler: [SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/). On there I have info on what I'm working on and I reblog random stuff. Until next time!


End file.
